


Complement Art & Bonus Music Mix: Combinatorics

by rosiedoesfic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Art, Bandom Big Bang 2018, Combinatorics, Complement Art, Fanart, M/M, Movie Poster, music mix, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedoesfic/pseuds/rosiedoesfic
Summary: Bandom Big Bang 2018 complement art forHeyginger's amazing fic,Combinatorics."It’s like a bad 80s movie, a John Hughes knock-off..."





	Complement Art & Bonus Music Mix: Combinatorics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Combinatorics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810084) by [heyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyginger/pseuds/heyginger). 



> The full artwork is A2, graphite on paper, with oil pastel borders. It was too large and smudgeable to scan professionally. All images taken from photographs of the original work. The sepia tone of the image is caused by the light in which it was taken, in order to avoid reflection on the various pencil strokes. Images in cooler tones were taken in harsh natural light.
> 
> [Combinatorics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810084/) is a phenomenal piece of work - beautifully and insightfully characterised, laugh out loud funny and excruciatingly heartachey. An absolute must-read. 
> 
> I'm hugely proud of what Heyginger has achieved and to have played a part in illustrating such a work of dedication. 
> 
> **However** , I couldn't leave this story without a music mix to go with it, so I've created a sneaky bonus **Spotify playlist** , which is linked at the bottom of the post with a write up.
> 
> **Images contain vague spoilers for _Combinatorics_. Mix write up contains _extensive_ spoilers.**

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/k5ojztu.jpg)

**Details from the work, at higher resolution.**

[](https://i.imgur.com/W6uF0A3.jpg) [ ](https://i.imgur.com/2Bji7b6.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/LPqyfub.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/Pic6ttA.jpg)

**Two raw copies of the image, in high resolution.**

[](https://i.imgur.com/V2lG5Y4.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/DXna9gp.jpg)

* * *

**♫♪♪[Under the Milky Way](https://open.spotify.com/user/1118502225/playlist/49MQEID9OAlKOur16SpkL5?si=fI9ciFOZRcy03tRob9k2BA)♪♪♫ ******

****

****  


[ ](https://i.imgur.com/07bNO6w.png)

**SPOILERS BELOW**

**1.**

**Little Bit - Lykke Li**

_ hands down i'm too proud for love _ __  
_ but with eyes shut it's you i'm thinking of _ __  
_ but how we move from A to B? _ __  
_ it can't be up to me _ __  
_ 'cause you don't know eye to eye thigh to thigh _ __  
_ i let go _ __  
__  
_ i think i'm a little bit, a little bit _ __  
_ a little bit in love with you _ __  
_ but only if you're _ _  
_ __ a little bit in love with me

The opening track speaks of falling in love, but being afraid to speak out without the security of knowing the feeling is mutual. Early in the story, Patrick's uncertainty smothers his ability to make a move and drives him to absurd statistical analysis of his feelings.

**2.**

**Captivate You - Marmozets**

_ And I will captivate you _ __  
_ With everything I've got _ _  
_ __ To bring the best out in you

Joe spends a lot of the early part of the story at once seeking Patrick's attention and trying to convince him to date other guys, on the basis that doing so will allow him to break himself in, so that when Joe finally does tell him how he feels, he won't be the early, experimental fling that doesn't last.

  
  


**3.**

**Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

_ Wait, they don't love you like I love you _

This song evokes Patrick's sense of distress at seeing Joe dating others, wanting to intervene and tell him that they'll never feel the way he does for him.

  
  


**4.**

**Absolute Beginners - David Bowie**

_ We're absolute beginners but I absolutely love you _

On two occasions, Patrick is challenged on whether he's sure that he's as interested in guys as he thinks he is - the second time, by Joe himself. His revelation that he has, in fact, already dipped his toe in the pool is the point at which Joe realises he can move past his ruse of getting Patrick to date others to he doesn't become an exploratory fling himself.

  
  


**5.**

**Song #3 - Stone Sour**

_ If you take a step towards me _ __  
_ You will take my breath away _ _  
_ __ So I'll keep you close and keep my secret safe

Joe spends time with Patrick alone in his hotel room after initiating a Mario Kart Marathon, and tries to tease information out of him as to what he's looking for. Despite dropping hints like grand pianos, he keeps his secret and decides he needs to work more on preparing the ground.

  
  


**6.**

**Kiss - Prince**

_ I just want your extra time and your kiss _

As things progress, Patrick becomes more accepting of his feelings, and this, along with the next track reflect his growing awareness and indulgence of his feelings.

  
  


**7.**

**I Touch Myself - The Divinyls**

_ I close my eyes and see you before me _ __  
_ Think I would die if you were to ignore me _ __  
_ A fool could see just how much I adore you _ _  
_ __ I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you

Somewhat literal in its interpretation, but so fitting. Yet, it's not the title lyrics that stand out in this track, but the breathless commitment and adoration expressed between choruses.

  
  


**8.**

**Ask - The Smiths**

_ If there's something you'd like to try, then ask me _

_ I won't say no, how could I? _

With Joe's well documented love of Morrissey and The Smiths, it would be absurd not to include this track in relation to this story - an invitation to ask for what the other wants, with assurances to sway his decision, exactly as requested in the opening track.

  
  


**9.**

**Disappear - Tonight Alive**

_ We can disappear for a while _ __  
_ No one will notice _ __  
_ Shifting, out of focus _ _  
_ __ The silence calls on us for a moment

The song is about escaping, but in the context of the story, represents Joe's asking Patrick to come to the show with him in Vegas and taking him away from the crowds to spend a little time together, just the two of them.

  
  


**10.**

**Give Out - Sharon Van Etten**

_ There were your eyes in the dark of the room, _ __  
_ The only ones shining, _ __  
_ The only set I had met in years. _ __  
  


Sitting a the back of the venue, at the start of what Patrick doesn't know is a date, there's a small exchange of looks - one he's uncertain about, when he looks back on the night - and the song evokes a sense of that uncertainty and finding someone unexpectedly in a moment of connection.

  
  


**11.**

**Under The Milky Way - The Church**

_ Wish I knew what you were looking for _

The two of them sit outside, under the desert stars and admire the constellations. There's a sense that they're so close to making that push into realising that their feelings are mutual, but they're both uncertain and when Patrick has his own revelation he inadvertently pulls away and leaves Joe struggling to understand what's going on between them.

  
  


**12.**

**Follow You - Bring Me The Horizon**

_ Come sink into me and let me breathe you in _ __  
_ I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen _ __  
_ So dig two graves 'cause when you die _ _  
_ __ I swear I'll be leaving by your side

This song reflects the idyllic fantasy they create, sitting by the taco truck - the idea of living out their lives together, a quiet and peaceful future that is, most importantly, shared.

  
  


**13.**

**Fall - Palisades**

_ I wanna fall _ __  
_ And never once look back _ __  
_ I wanna know _ __  
_ I make you feel like that _ __  
_ I wanna make this the start of something _ _  
_ __ So can you say that you want it all?

Patrick abruptly realises during their unspoken date that he's helplessly in love with Joe and that he wants all of the fantasy and to be with him - not just a 'ten night stand', but to make this the start of something.

  
  


**14.**

**Tell Me How - Paramore**

Think I'm tired of getting over it   
And just starting something new again   
I'm getting sick of the beginnings

Devastated when he mistakenly thinks that Patrick isn't interested in him, Joe despondently pulls away and begins looking to his OKCupid dates for a distraction, avoiding Patrick by the end of the tour.

  
  


**15.**

**Alone - Heart**

_ You don't know how long I have wanted _ __  
_ To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh _ __  
_ You don't know how long I have waited _ __  
_ and I was going to tell you tonight _ __  
_ But the secret is still my own _ _  
_ __ and my love for you is still unknown

Patrick begins to realise that Joe doesn't have time for him any longer, but doesn't make the connection and instead pines while Joe is secretly striking up a romance with Simon, online.

  
  


**16.**

**Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad - Meat Loaf**

_ And all I can do is keep on telling you _ __  
_ I want you _ __  
_ I need you _ __  
_ But there ain't no way _ _  
_ __ I'm ever gonna love you

While Joe likes Simon and enjoys his company, there's a lingering doubt while he still has feelings for Patrick and isn't ready to move on

  
  


**17.**

**I Only Wanna Be With You - Volbeat**

_ I don't know what it is that makes me love you so _ __  
_ I only know I never want to let you go _ __  
_ Cause you started something _ __  
_ Oh can't you see _ __  
_ And ever since we met you've had a hold on me _ __  
_ It happens to be true _ _  
_ __ I only want to be with you

Joe realises at the pool party that his feelings for Patrick are far too strong for him to make things with Simon work out, and that he'd still really rather be with Patrick. We don't discover until later how long he's held a torch for him.

  
  


**18.**

**To Be With You - Mr. Big**

_ When it's through, it's through _ __  
_ Fate will twist the both of you _ __  
_ So come on baby come on over _ __  
_ Let me be the one to show you _ __  
_ I'm the one who wants to be with you _ __  
_ Deep inside I hope you feel it too _ __  
_ Waited on a line of greens and blues _ _  
_ __ Just to be the next to be with you

The night of Simon's party, after hearing that they've broken up, Patrick rushes to Joe's apartment to confess his feelings, afraid of missing his chance again.

  
  


**19.**

**You're My Best Friend - Queen**

_ You're the best friend _ __  
_ That I ever had _ __  
_ I've been with you such a long time _ __  
_ You're my sunshine _ __  
_ And I want you to know _ __  
_ That my feelings are true _ _  
_ __ I really love you

Finally, after their middle-of-the-night confessions, they agree to be together and discover how long they've shared feelings for each other.

  
  


**20.**

**You Make My Dreams - Hall & Oates**

_ What I want you've got _ __  
_ And it might be hard to handle _ __  
_ Like the flame that burns the candle _ __  
_ The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah _ __  
_ What I've got's full stock _ __  
_ Of thoughts and dreams that scatter _ __  
_ Then you pull them all together _ _  
_ __ And how I can't explain

Both being lifelong Hall & Oates fans, it seems fitting to leave them with their happy ever after...


End file.
